Sacrifices
by AngelofDarkness455
Summary: Sam was just a normal kid, moving into a normal old house. Then fate decided to change his course. After a fatal accident that left his mom dead and him disabled, Sam found himself on an island with someone from Greek mythology: Calypso. Recovered and blindly in love, Sam promises to free Calypso from her tropical prison. What does Zeus have to say about that?
1. New House, New Adventures

Chapter One

New House, New Adventures

"Sam? Sam… SAMUEL!" bellowed a voice.

Sam woke up with a jolt.

"Yes mother?" he said sleepily.

"We're here sleepy-head," she said.

Eighteen year old Samuel Archibald Mordecai Forge sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked at the house next to him. It was an old mansion from pre-Civil War era. It was mainly white, but there was evidence of another color. As Sam scrutinized the house, a slate from the roof fell and broke against the cobblestone pathway.

"You sure know how to pick them mom," Sam groaned.

"Oh, don't be like that, this will be fun," her green eyes lit up.

Sam's own steel grey eyes reflected nothing but boredom. He put in his headphones and started to unpack their white Nissan pathfinder. He put on his backpack and grabbed his duffle bag. He put them on the front porch and went back to the truck. Margret, Sam's mother, fumbled with the large ring of keys and opened the door. Sam ferried the luggage into the house from the car. He closed and locked the truck and went inside. He looked at the interior and noted the smells: moldy, mildew, and rotten wood.

"Hey mom, where's my room?" he called into the abyss.

"Upstairs, third door on the right," she called from somewhere in the house.

Sam picked up his bags and proceeded to his room. Once there, he dropped his luggage and studied his room. It was very large, but still felt like a prison. The walls had peeling sky blue wallpaper and some paint of an undistinguishable color was chipping. There were three windows on the side facing the front lawn. A walk-in closet was on the other side. The room itself wasn't very furnished: it had a desk, full-length mirror, a bed frame and a dresser. Sam opened the closet and was attacked by a thick wall of dust. Coughing, he opened two of the windows and waited for the dust to fly out. As the dust went away, Sam looked at the setting sun. He looked back at his room and saw a picture on the far wall. Looking at it closer, Sam saw a girl and a boy on the beach. The picture looked fairly recent, probably a year old. Sam took off the picture and looked at the back. It said,

_Calypso and Joshua_

_Week 3_

Sam looked back at the picture. The girl looked young and pretty, about in her late teens. She was wearing a yellow sundress with orange flowers. The guy was wearing a black t-shirt and some plain blue jeans. They looked happy enough. Sam folded and put the picture in his back pocket. Then his mother called from the depths of downstairs.

"Samuel, come downstairs and help me clean," she said.

"Coming mom," Sam answered.

Sam looked back at his room.

_Could be worse…_ he thought.


	2. The Incident

Chapter 2

The Incident

The date was Monday, March 7th. That was the day Samuel Archibald Mordecai Forge died.

Sam and Margret were driving home from a day at the beach. They were on some cliffs over looking the sea. Sam was in the front seat, listening to some music while Margret drove.

"So, I signed you up for driving lessons next Tuesday," she suddenly said.

Sam looked up from his IPod.

_Driving lessons? Couldn't I just use a bike to go from place to place?_ He thought.

"ok…" he said.

"Ok? How about 'that's awesome Mom! I always wanted to drive!'" Margret gave a poor impression of Sam.

In truth, Sam did not want to drive. He preferred to walk or bike to his locations. He thought it was much healthier and less expensive than buying and maintaining a car.

"That's awesome Mom! I _always_ wanted to drive," Sam gave a mock impression of Margret's impression.

They both laughed and drove in silence for a moment. Then Sam looked at the sunset over the beach.

"I wish we had a beach house, I could get use to a view like this," he said mostly to himself.

"I know Sam, and I wanted to get a beach house, but this house was cheaper and safer," Margret said calmly.

Sam rolled his eyes, his mother was always afraid of tsunamis or hurricanes. Sam looked back at the road and saw a driver speeding towards them.

"That guy better slow down, or he'll never make the turn," he said.

Suddenly, the car sped up more and was aimed right at them. Margret swerved towards the railing to miss him, but then her hand slipped from the wheel. The Nissan Pathfinder broke through the railing and they plummeted to the sea below. Sam took one last look at his mother before they hit water.


	3. Real?

Chapter 3

Real?

Sam woke up to the heat of the sun. He cracked open one eye and looked into two faces: the sun and a girl. He looked at the girl's face more because her face covered his from the sun. He tried to talk, but his lips felt glued together. He tried to get up, but his limbs felt dead. One even felt missing. The forced himself up, but the girl gently pushed him back.

"Be still. Don't damage yourself further," she said in a soft voice.

Not wanting to argue, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Sam woke up again, but not to the heat of the sun. He opened his eyes and found himself in a hut of sorts. He blinked some sand out of his eyes and sat up slowly. His ribs and back hurt, but he continued until he was up. He breathed through the pain and looked at his surroundings again. The walls were palm wood, the top was dried palm leaves, and the floor was sand.

_No, Sam, I thought it was crushed cement..._ he thought to himself.

Sam chuckled at himself and continued to look. There was an opening covered with more palm leaves. He turned behind him, despite the pain, and saw what seemed to be a bar. He looked at the walls again and saw they were covered in pictures with red slashes through them. Sam took a deep breath and stood up slower than he sat up. When he was standing, he felt his back not stretch to the fullest. He continued to stretch his back until he heard a loud crack and felt a surge of pain flare up. His breathed and teared, but didn't yell out. He waited for the pain to stop, which it did after a few minutes. Sam slowed his breathing and looked at the doorway. He started to go out. He moved the palm leaves and felt the cool, almost cold sea wind on his chest and legs. He looked down and saw that he was only in his underwear. He quickly moved the palm leaves back and looked back at where he was laying. There was a chair with a folded pile of clothes. Sam was thankful, but then he wondered how he missed the clothes or even the chair next to where he was laying. He took the clothes and put them on.

What he found out was that they weren't his original clothes. They were something like a robe made of...palm leaves? Sam felt the material again and found it waxy, but soft.

_Palm leaves..._ he thought.

Sam tied the robe tightly. It was a little small, but it covered him. He walked back out. Outside, there was a jungle to his right and the ocean to his left. He breathed in the salty air, still thinking he was dead.

_This is too nice to be real life..._he thought.

In the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw something move. He turned quickly, but the jungle was silent and semi-still.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sam called out.

The wind answered by rustling the palm leaves. Sam kept his head on a swivel as he walked up the beach. He was still in a bit of pain, but it was more annoying. A few yards up the beach, Sam found someone resting on a beach towel. He didn't want to disturb her, but he really wanted to know where he was.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am?" Sam asked.

Suddenly he heard the rasp of a sword exiting its sheath. He made his own sword appear in his hand and he blocked a strike behind him. However, the attacker was a floating sword. Confused, Sam threw the sword off and stood there.

"Show yourself," Sam demanded.

"They can't..." came a small voice behind him.

Sam turned quickly to see the girl on the beach towel standing with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"They are my invisible servants and you are trespassing on my private part of the beach," she said.

Sam was stunned.

_What?_ was all he could think of.

The invisible servant attacked again and slashed open Sam's back. Sam cried out and fell, dropping his sword. The girl walked closer and kicked his sword into the sea.

"Join me," She said with a echoing voice.

Suddenly, the girl's head turned into Medusa's and she turned him to stone.


	4. Reality Checksorta

Chapter 4  
Reality Check...sorta

Sam woke up from his nightmare. He immediately regretted it when pain exploded from his back. He cried out and stayed sitting up. His vision was a bit blurry, but he saw someone swipe back the palm leaf door and rush to his bedside.

"It's all right Sam...I'm here," her voice was calm and soothing, like...

_Mom?_ Sam thought.

She cradled him and stroked his face. Sam sobbed into her arms as she rocked him back to sleep. Sam felt like a three-year-old again.

The next morning, Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the same hut in his dream. He sat up easily.

"Must be healed," he mumbled to himself.

He stood up and looked at the chair next to him. There was a shirt and some shorts on it. Sam put them on and went outside. He took a deep breath of the salty air and looked at the beach. It was calm, relaxing. Sam looked to the right and saw a girl tending to some flowers at the edge of the forest. Though he was cautious, he walked to the girl. He stood a yard from her and spoke up.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where I am?" he asked politely.

The girl stopped working and stood up. Sam watched the girl carefully as she turned to face him. Though her face was half covered by her cinnamon hair, Sam could see that she meant no harm.

"Hello Samuel. My name is Calypso," she said.

Sam's head went spinning when she introduced herself.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"You talk in your sleep and we had a great conversation once," She laughed.

Sam shook his head, trying to remember who Calypso was in Greek Mythology. Ever since he was seven, he had know that all Greek Myths were real, though he's only met a few in person. Sam was quite honored to meet Calypso.

"Heh, I seem to have a habit of that," he joked.

Suddenly, Sam heard a loud growl and he summoned his sword. Calypso laughed.

"Don't you know when your own stomach is growling?" she asked.

Sam looked confused, but then heard the growl again. He looked at his stomach and dissipated his sword.

"Oh..." he said.

Calypso laughed and took him by the hand. She led him to a prepared table.

"Well, dinner is ready," she said.

Sam gave a small smile as he sat Calypso down. Then he sat and looked around the table. It had a lot of food, but they looked like appetizers. Then he saw floating platters of food, probably the main course. Sam shook his head again, but still saw the platters floating.

"My servants here are invisible," Calypso said from the other side of the table.

The servants placed the platters and lifted the tops. Sam had what looked to be a crab salad type of dish. Calypso had a fish which looked like bass. The servants placed some soda cans and a pitcher of water. Sam was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening, but his body told his mind to shut up and eat. Sam ate with a more robotic demeanor, but he still enjoyed dinner.

After dinner, Calypso invited Sam to a walk on the beach. Sam accepted as it will allow him to ask the large amounts of questions plaguing his mind.

"So...where am I?" Sam asked.

"You are on my little island of Ogygia. It is a phantom island that exists everywhere and nowhere," Calypso explained.

Sam forced his mind to accept that fact.

"So...how did i get here? Last time i checked, I was along the coast of South Carolina and there are no islands around there," Sam said.

Then he remembered the accident.

"Wait, I was driving with my mother. Where is she?" Sam asked.

Calypso's face grew sad as she waved her hand in front of them. A sort of cloud appeared and it acted something like a TV screen. There was the news on.

"As you can see, the railing is in fact damage. This confirms our suspicions that someone has fallen," said a reporter.

"That was two weeks ago, this is now," Calypso waved her hand again and another reporter appeared.

"Though it is sad, the body of Miss Margret O'Brian Mordecai-Forge has been found dead. She was drowned when her seatbelt would not eject. The body of her son, Samuel, was never found," said the reporter.

The world trembled as Sam heard this. He was frozen. He didn't know what to do or who he was anymore. The event played in his head, over and over. Calypso came held his hand as he stood. Then Sam's legs gave in and he fell. Calypso followed him and she cradled him in her arms. Never before has Sam felt so alone.


	5. One Month Later

Chapter 5  
One Month Later

Sam was sitting on the beach, thinking of a month ago, where he first heard about his mother's death. Then he looked back at the years she had given him. Though it was a hollow, and rather horrible joke, Sam wished his father was Kronos; so he could go back in time to the way things were.

_Oh well Sam... that's the past. Let's look to the future,_ he thought as he watched Calypso tend to her garden.

Over the last month, he had been under Calypso's care. They have grown close, but Sam was ready to take it to the next level. He couldn't deny it any longer: he was in love with Calypso. He remembered her story, how she was imprisoned here because of the support she gave to her father, the titan Atlas. He thought it unfair that she is punished for her love of her father. As the days passed by, Sam's trust in letting the Gods make the decisions of other people's lives began to crack. So what Calypso supported her father? They are family...it shouldn't matter.

One day, Sam and Calypso were walking on the beach. Calypso was wearing a beautiful green sundress and a headband. Sam was still thinking about Calypso's punishment when Calypso asked a question.

"Sam...do you like it here?" She asked out of the blue.

Sam shook his head and focused on the question.

"Yeah...it's much better than the city," Sam joked.

"Sam...would you like to stay with me?" Calypso asked.

"Yes..." Sam said without any hesitation.

_Calypso's POV_

Calypso's heart swelled with joy. She was not expecting him to say "yes" so quickly, but she didn't complain.

_Maybe the Gods have finally decided to undo my curse,_ she thought hopefully.

Sam took her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Calypso...not even the Gods can separate you and I for long," Sam said boldly.

Calypso was surprised and scared at the same time. She hoped the Gods weren't really listening.

_Sam's POV_

_That's right Zeus, I'd like to see you try and keep me away from Calypso,_ Sam thought.

Little did the couple know, the Gods hear everything.


	6. One Warning and a Challenge

Chapter 6  
One Warning and a Challenge

Zeus was sitting on his throne, listening closely at Sam's bold statement.

_Not event the Gods can keep you and I separated for long..._

"Foolish boy; How dare he challenge my power!" Olympus shook.

Hera, Wife to Zeus, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, were present as well.

"Oh leave the boy alone Zeus, he doesn't know what he's saying," Hera said.

"I think it's sweet that he loves Calypso. It's about time she had a keeper," Aphrodite stated.

Zeus growled.

"Still, he must learn to watch his tongue, or I will have it removed," Zeus said.

Then Zeus heard Sam's last thought.

_That's right Zeus, I'd like to see you try and keep me away from Calypso._

This angered Zeus beyond measure and Olympus shook violently.

Below, several windows of the Empire State Building shattered.

"That's the last straw! I will teach that boy a lesson he will never forget!" Zeus roared.

Zeus drew a thunderbolt and was ready to throw it at Sam when Hera and Aphrodite stopped him.

"Stop it Zeus! Don't let your temper gain control again," Hera pleaded.

Poseidon and Ares bursted in the throne room, weapons drawn.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"Zeus is getting angry again!" Hera said, still holding Zeus's arm.

Poseidon dropped his trident and helped the Goddesses hold Zeus down.

After a few minuets of calming down, Poseidon asked.

"Brother, what troubles you?"

"It's this boy, Samuel. He challenges my power," Zeus said.

"Sam is in love with the nymph Calypso," Hera added.

"He thinks he can fight Zeus's power to stay with her. It's all very romantic," Aphrodite said.

Poseidon looked at the image of Sam.

"The boy is young, he will learn, just give him time," Poseidon said softly.

"Then I shall give him one warning. If he is to repeat his statements, I shall obliterate him from existence," Zeus stated.

The ultimatum was harsh, but everyone went with it.

_On Calypso's Island..._

Sam was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with Calypso. Now that he was open with his relationship with Calypso, Sam was much calmer and felt lighter. It was like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

_Heh, I bet Atlas would love that,_ he thought.

Calypso rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and finished watching the sunset.

"You know Sam, you are the first person in a very long time who stayed with me," Calypso said.

"Really? How long was that?" Sam joked.

Calypso was getting sleepy and yawned.

"A few...*yawn* thousand years ago," she said calmly.

Sam was a bit surprised at the time difference.

_I wish I could live for thousands of years, but I'm only human,_ Sam thought.

Calypso fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sam picked her up gently and carried her to bed. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He made sure she was completely covered before leaving the hut.

_I'll just walk for a bit longer,_ he thought.

The skies were clear and the stars smiled at him. Sam looked into the moon and pictured Artemis's face.

_She's good looking, but Calypso is definitely more beautiful. No offense Artemis,_ he thought.

Sam walked for about an hour when a white light floated in front of Sam.

_Samuel, I am the entity of your __consciousness,_ said the floating light.

Sam crossed his arms and frowned.

"What do you want Hera?" he said stubbornly.

The orb expanded and the goddess appeared.

"You are no fun, you know that?" she pouted.

"I take it you have a message for me? A warning perhaps?" Sam said.

He had already figured this out. Hera wouldn't come in person unless it was a Life or Death situation.

"Very good, I do have a warning. You have greatly upset my husband. He wants to obliterate you from existence," Hera said.

Sam was unimpressed, "That sounds like an all powerful god."

"Sam, you have to listen to me. If you continue to say things that upset Zeus, I cannot protect you. And neither can your father," Hera grew serious.

''So what do you want me to do? Leave Calypso here?" Sam demand.

"It may be best..." Hera started.

"NO! I will not leave Calypso here alone. She has been on her own for thousands of years. All because your HUSBAND imprisoned her. She hasn't know love, real love, for a very long time. I plan to free her from this tropical prison," Sam said.

Hera was shocked and dismayed.

"Sam...do not follow this course of action. It will only end badly for you and Calypso," Hera warned.

"No...I CHALLENGE the "all-mighty Zeus" to a duel," Sam said loudly.

Hera closed her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"Tell Zeus to meet me on the Long Island Beach tomorrow, at noon. I will be waiting there," Sam turned away and Hera disappeared.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What will happen to the brave Sam? Now I have a challenge for you, the readers.**

**Challenge: Come up with a good ending to this. You have complete creative freedom, but please take this seriously. You all have two days. After that, I read the endings and use one.**

**PM me the ending.**

**Note: If I chose yours, I may make some modifications to it.**

**Good luck and Cya on the flip side.**


	7. In the End

Chapter 7  
In the End

Sam was polishing one of his swords when he felt the wind pick up. He was already in his armor and had a shield next to him. Calypso came in, her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

"Please Sam, don't do this..." she begged.

"No, I started this, and now I plan to finish it," Sam said calmly.

Calypso started tearing again and her legs gave in. Sam dissipated his swords and walked to Calypso. He knelt next to her and hugged her close.

"I promise to return for you Calypso. I swear upon the River Styx," Sam said as the thunder rolled.

Calypso looked at him, tears still in her eyes. Sam into her eyes. Calypso saw a fire in his eyes, a fire to show that he was going to come back.

On Long Beach, Zeus was standing in some gleaming armor. He looked at the risen sun.

"He's late, typical mortals," he said.

Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite were present as well. They were all bored and relaxing on the beach. Suddenly, Poseidon saw a small boat on the water.

"He's here brother," he said.

Zeus looked at the little boat.

_Foolish boy...I will teach him,_ he thought.

Sam landed and pulled his boat onto the beach. He walked until he was a yard from Zeus.

"I'm surprised you made it," Zeus said.

"I'm not surprised you did," Sam said.

Sam summoned his two swords and readied himself.

"I warned you boy, now you will suffer the consequences," Zeus threatened.

Zeus drew a lightning bolt and threw it at Sam. Sam rolled out of the way and charged Zeus. Zeus threw another one, but missed. Zeus gritted his teeth and drew another one. Sam slashed at Zeus's hip, but Zeus easily blocked it. Zeus made stabbed and Sam blocked, but he was thrown back a few feet. Sam got up and looked Zeus.

_I need to keep the pressure on him..._he thought.

Sam charged at Zeus again and dodged another lightning bolt. Sam got close enough to Zeus, so he started to attack him in quick succession. Zeus had no trouble keeping up, bus he couldn't find an opening. Sam kept up his attack, keeping Zeus's movements at a limit. Zeus, growing increasingly annoyed, made a large swipe and hit Sam in the chest. Sam flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Electricity flooded him and Sam had trouble getting up. He looked at his chest plate and saw it slashed in two. He removed hit and grabbed his swords. He ran after Zeus again and kept attacking.

"This boy is blind," Zeus said sadly.

Zeus readied his bolt and stabbed at Sam. Sam dodged it, got closer to Zeus, and slashed his arm. Zeus roared in pain and looked at his arm. It wasn't severed, but there was a large gash in it and the golden blood of the Gods flowed onto the sand. Zeus tried to move it, but couldn't. Sam charged at Zeus again. Zeus drew another bolt and stood defensively. Sam kept up his fast attacks again, limiting Zeus's already impaired movement. Now Zeus had trouble keeping up and got gashes and cuts all around his body. Zeus used a bit of power and pushed Sam back a few feet.

"Stop!" yelled Poseidon.

Both of the fighters were panting, but only one was bleeding. Poseidon walked in the middle of them.

"Brother, do you yield," Poseidon asked.

Zeus looked from Poseidon to Sam and then the rest of the Gods.

"Aye,I yield," Zeus said.

In Sam's mind, he was joyful. Zeus disappeared in a flash of bright light. Sam shielded his eyes and then looked at Poseidon.

"You have fought well Samuel...I will make sure Calypso is released from her "house arrest," he said.

Hades, Sam's father, walked up to Sam.

"I am very proud of you, my son. You have shown me the love will triumph over anything, even a god," he said.

Sam was too tired to really speak. He just knew that he kept his promise to Calypso.

Calypso was lying on her bed, crying. She was crying because she was certain that Sam will die and her curse will last forever. While she was crying, she didn't notice the change of scenery.

"Calypso..." someone said softly.

Calypso stopped crying at the familiar voice. She turned quickly to see the face of Zeus. She was in terror.

"Do not be afraid Calypso...you are not here to hear grave news," Zeus said.

Calypso looked at the feet of Zeus and saw Sam. He was in some robes give to him by Zeus. Calypso was very happy, but then she realized she was in Olympus. She marveled at the palace, but was more focused on running to Sam. They ran into each other arms and Calypso almost started crying again.

"I promised, didn't I?" Sam said.

Calypso was too overwhelmed with happiness to answer. Zeus slammed a staff on the ground and Olympus rang.

"Samuel...I have a gift for you," Zeus said.

Sam let go of Calypso and knelt in front of Zeus.

"I have been listening to your thoughts and wishes, some most strange," Zeus added, "however, I will grant you immortality so you may live with your love."

Before Sam could say anything, Zeus laid his hand over Sam and power flowed from his hand. Sam felt a rush and then nothing.

"You are now immortal Samuel...may the years serve you well," Zeus said.

Sam was speechless.

"Now, get out," Zeus said.

He waved his staff over them and they vanished.

Epilogue

Years later...

Sam and Calypso were laying on the beach in Valencia, Spain. Both were happy and talking about the opportunities of Sam's new part-time job. Sam was just finishing college and Calypso was finishing her Junior year in college.

"Are you still thinking of joining the military?" Calypso asked.

"I was thinking about it. Be a soldier like my stepfather's grandfather," Sam smiled.

Calypso smiled and decided to nap in the sun. Sam went swimming.

**And they lived happily ever after**

**THE END**


End file.
